The Crash
by angeldevilgrl91
Summary: After the the group killed the Special Unit Michael and Maria finally got married, and Kyle got to go back to being normal. however Liz, Max, Isabel, Micheal, and Maria find out that the royal four was really the royal 6 Max, and Isabel have a little...


"Max did you see that It looked like when Tess came back," Said his wife Liz Parker Evans.

"Max Evans looked at her and nodded. It did look like when Tess's space ship got shot down.

"Stay here, I'm going to get Isabel and Michael we need to get to what ever it was that we saw before the FBI does.," Max said leaving Liz on the balcony.

Maria De Luca, Liz's best friend walked out and leaned over the balcony and sighed.

"More alien crap, I thought that once we left Roswell and got rid of the special unit a year ago everything would change, all we need now is another special unit on our cases." Maria said.

"The Alien Crap is never going to go away Maria, not now not ever its apart of our lives," Liz Replied.

"I wonder what that thing in the sky means, if there going to leave us or if its just a stupid trick,"

"I don't know,"

They waited for hours before finally falling asleep on the couch. Liz woke to the front door opening, and seeing Max carrying a girl that looked to be 16 in his arms. Isabel and Michael were right behind him as he slowly made his way to the bedroom.

"What's going on, who is that?" Liz asked in a whisper.

"Don't know yet but Max and Isabel feel like they know her from somewhere," Michael replied sitting down next to Liz and Maria who was now awake.

"Do you think she's an alien or something," Maria asked.

"Well she was outside the space ship, we couldn't get inside but her body kind of appeared on the ground, it was weird," Michael replied.

Before Liz could say anything a thud came from the bedroom and Michael was the first one to get up and run to see what was going on.

"What's going on!" yelled Michael rushing into the room.

"Michael this is Adeline, me and Isabel's sister from Antar," Max said.

"Yea and what was the big thud about?" Liz asked.

"I was scarred, I didn't know how to react so I just freaked," Adeline replied.

"So all you did was find out her name and that she's from Antar." Said Michael.

"I'm right here you know," Adeline said.

"Calm down please we didn't get to ask her anything yet,"

"Zan, he shouldn't be telling you what to do he's your second in command you could have him hanged back on Antar for that, and Rath you should know better," Adeline said kneeling at Max's feet and glaring at Michael again.

"My name is Michael not Rath and his isn't Zan it's Max, and this is Isabel, Maria my wife and Liz, Max's wife," Michael said.

"What happened to Ava, I know Zan was brought here with her and I see Valandra and you don't know that your married back on Antar, why are you married to other people?" Adeline asked.

"What do you know about out mother how come you met her and we haven't?" asked Isabel.

"Because she had to raise me, you know her to you have to remember, here let me help," Adeline said gently taking Isabel's hand and a flash of light and they could all see the stars and there was Antar, it was small and you could see everyone's face as if the planet was made up by the people, than everything zoomed in and there she was Max, Isabel, and Adeline's mother.

She was tall and beautiful, with hair like Isabel's, and the same smile that Max has and Adeline's eyes. Isabel noticed that she was holding a small child in her arms than realizing it was Adeline and Max was running around playing with Isabel. Than everything faded.

"NO! NO!" Isabel screamed, "Don't GO!" she collapsed on the ground with her hands over her head crying.

"Why would you show her something like that and make it go away!" Michael yelled at her.

"Michael calm down she didn't know it would upset Isabel, how could she have," Max demanded still trying to keep Isabel calm.

"Yeah Michael she didn't know, neither did I, I really wanted to see her and that's all she did was let me see our mother," Isabel said.

"Rath you haven't changed a bit, just like you always were," Adeline snapped at him.

"Why do you keep calling them Zan, Rath and Valandra, there names are Max, Michael, and Isabel, they told you that," Liz snapped at Adeline.

"Look your not Ava so I don't have to tell you a thing, and just so you know Zan was married to Ava or as you call her Tess, By the way what happened to her and the baby, and don't think you can hide the fact that you didn't have a son, I was their when Tess arrived on Antar with your son, then she left because Kavar was going to Kill both of them, I helped her escape but I couldn't go or Kavar would come looking for me and I didn't want him to find you guys because he would have killed you," Adeline said.

"Well we thank you for that, and he already knows that were here some where, he just doesn't know we came back to Roswell after the FBI died down and now were going to have to leave again, unless only us could see your space ship," Maria said leaning on Michael.

"Don't worry it was invisible to the human eye, except maybe Liz, witch I'm surprised she could see me." Adeline said.

"I saw it because when Max healed me I started to get alien Powers and I guess because that happened I could see you," Liz replied.

The two girls looked at each other for awhile than looked at Max.

"It was five years ago, how was I supposed to know she would get alien powers, we only found out a year ago that that's what happened." Max replied.


End file.
